1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninterruptible power system, and a method of controlling a power supply and a program in the uninterruptible power system.
2. Description of Related Art
An uninterruptible power system that supplies power accumulated in a rechargeable battery to a load in place of commercial AC power when an abnormality such as interruption of the commercial AC power occurs is known.
As such an uninterruptible power system, a control signal from an operation management device connected in parallel to a plurality of UPSs (Uninterruptible Power Supplies) to control the plurality of UPSs to interwork with one another is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, first Publication (JP-A), No. H10-098839.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A No. H10-098839, each of the plurality of UPSs has an individually complete configuration except that the control signal is common. Accordingly, for example, a rechargeable battery included in one UPS cannot be used for outputting power or charging another UPS unit.